


Turtle-Tok: Valentine's Day Edition

by SweeetDreamz



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Imagines, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Swearing, TikTok, Tmnt imagines, Tmnt x reader, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, boyfriend scenarios, naked reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeetDreamz/pseuds/SweeetDreamz
Summary: The Reader has been watching too many couple's Tik Toks.What happens when the reader tries to get attention from the turtles?
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Turtle-Tok: Valentine's Day Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little Valentine's day reader insert.
> 
> Pick your poison:  
> >Leonardo  
> >Raphael  
> >Donatello  
> >Michelangelo

You were spending your evening curled up in bed, and binge watching pointless Tik Tok videos. The endless loop of video after video took over all sense of time. You weren’t even sure if it was evening anymore. These silly, 10 second videos had a strong hold on you, and you couldn’t quite comprehend why.

Unintentionally, you found yourself in an endless cycle of couple’s videos. You wrinkled your nose at their obviously amped up reactions. _“Who even watches this shit,”_ you grumbled to yourself. Just as you were about to click off the app and call it a night, another video popped up on your screen. Within seconds, you found yourself entranced by the app’s algorithm. All of the consecutive videos began the same. The person controlling the camera would be wrapped up in a towel and complaining how their significant other never paid them any attention, blah blah. The person making the video would then drop their towel in front of their SO, completely revealing themselves.

The confusion, followed by the sudden hunger for lust was the part that got to you. Video after video, you stare at your phone screen completely flustered. _“There’s no way this is real,”_ you continuously thought to yourself. This whole thing must be staged. You darkened your phone screen, and tossed it to the side of you before rolling over onto your stomach to burry your face into your pillows. You stayed in that position quietly for a few moments. You hummed to yourself in thought _, “what if I...”_ You groaned to yourself and moved to a sitting position on your bed. _“Ridiculous... There’s no way I’d be caught dead pulling that shit.”_

You buried your head in your hands and muttered to yourself. Well, you have been trying to get your crush’s attention for some time now. Unfortunately, your every attempt at flirting seems to go right over his head! It must be a turtle thing, you thought to yourself. You sat up straight again, and stared at your wall in certainty. You clasped your hands together and laughed to yourself nervously.

 _“If I’m going to do this, then it only makes sense to do this on Valentine’s Day.”_ Boy, were you going to regret this later.

**LEONARDO**

You thought long and hard about this, and you finally came to conclusion to go through with it. You were going to surprise Leonardo naked. You held your hand to your flushed face and sucked in a deep breath. You were nervous. It was one thing to think about doing something like this, but it was a completely different thing to actually go through with it. What if he laughed at you? What if he never spoke to you again? All of these negative thoughts were swimming through your mind like leaches. Was it too late to turn around and go home? Just as you were about to turn on your heal to retreat, you accidentally bumped into something, nearly knocking you down on your ass.

 _“Whoops, sorry [Y/N]!”_ You looked up to see a freckled grin and kind eyes peering down at you.

_“Oh, hey, Mikey! Sorry, I was lost in thought.”_

_“I could tell,”_ he chuckled. _“Oh, Leo is in the Dojo if you were looking for him.”_

 _“I was just... Thanks Mikey.”_ You said with a sigh.

 _“No prob, dudette.”_ Mikey said as he sauntered over to the kitchen with a wave. Great... It’s too late to back out now. You sucked in another huge breath, and clutched your black trench coat tightly. The trench coat went down to about mid calf and was buttoned all the way up. Other than the cold breeze of the lair you felt tingling across your bare skin, you looked perfectly normal. Little did the orange clad turtle know, you were stark naked underneath. Gods, could this be anymore humiliating?

You kicked off your black sneakers before you quietly snuck into the Dojo and closed the doors gingerly behind you. You immediately noticed Leo sitting on the furthest side of the Tatami mats meditating. Leo could meditate through almost anything without losing his concentration. Maybe it’s not too late to leave? You shook your head to clear your thoughts. You have come too far to give up now.

 _“Can I help you?”_ A calm, yet stern voice suddenly interrupted your thoughts. _SHIT._ You looked over at the blue clad turtle again, and noticed that his eyes were still closed and his breathing still steady. You gulped. It’s now or never.

You took a breath to calm your nerves, and then marched over to where the turtle was sitting. Fake confidence was radiating from each stride you took. _“Leo,”_ you managed to choke out. The turtle hummed in response, his eyes remained shut. You clicked your tongue slightly in frustration, before trying again. _“LEEEEOO,”_ you dragged out the vowels in his name in almost a sultry voice. You could physically see Leonardo shiver at the tone of your voice, and you couldn’t help but smirk at his reaction.

The blue clad turtle finally fluttered his eyes open, his questioning gaze meeting your own. Within seconds of eye contact, you dropped your trench coat to your feet, revealing your fully bare form. There was something about the way his mouth dropped open that gave you a feeling of power and overwhelming confidence.

 _“Like what you see?”_ You grinned cheekily. All the poor turtle could do was to nod his head.

**RAPHAEL**

You stood outside of the red masked turtle’s room wrapped in a fluffy, white towel and dripping wet hair. Raph had made you train with him this morning because, as he put it, you were a ‘weakling.’ You huffed angrily. The only time he paid attention to you was when he was torturing you in training. Man, he really pisses you off. You had been standing outside of Raph’s room for a few minutes, debating on whether or not you wanted to go through with your plan. What’s the worst that could happen?

You knocked.

NO ANSWER.

 _“What the hell, Raph!”_ You grumbled from behind the door. You opened the door and quickly closed it behind you. Just as you were about the chew Raph a new one, you noticed that he was sitting on his bed facing the wall, with headphones strapped to his fat head. You stared blankly at him for a moment as he bobbed his head up and down to the muffled beats. _“Raph?”_ You called out. No answer. _“Raphael.”_ Still no answer. You clenched your fists around your towel, before marching right in front of the red masked turtle’s view. He looked up at you with a quirked brow. Just as he was about to remove his headphones and ask you ‘what’s up,’ you dropped your towel to your feet. Raph paused, headphones now in hand.

  
_“Still can’t hear me?”_ You shouted in frustration. Raphael smirked mischievously at you as he tossed his headphones to the side of his bed.

 _“Oh, I can hear you.”_ Just as you were about to snap something sassy back, Raph suddenly got off of his bed and tossed you over his shoulder. You squeaked in surprise, as Raph chuckled darkly. _“Loud and clear, sweetheart.”_

**DONATELLO**

Donatello was buried in his work again. You had no idea what he was working on, but he had been cooped up in his lab all week. Usually you could convince him to take a break, but whatever it was that he was working on was taking up all of his time. You thought your plan over and over again, and concluded that this was the only way to get his attention. There was no other option.

You waited until the brother’s were all asleep before sneaking into Donnie’s lab. The last thing you wanted to do was wonder around the lair in nothing but a blanket draped around your naked form. Boy, would that be awkward. Closing the lab doors behind you as quietly as possible, you turned to see a hunched over, green blob typing away on the computer. He’s still at it.

You approached quietly, watching the back of the purple masked turtle’s head. You stopped about a foot behind him before interrupting the silence. _“Still working?”_ You asked. The mad clicking of the keyboard keys ceased instantly.

 _“Y-yes. I won’t be up much longer, you should go to sleep.”_ He said with a yawn.

 _“I can’t sleep.”_ You said sounding coy.

 _“W-why’s that?”_ He said nervously.

 _“It’s lonely by myself.”_ The mischievousness in your tone was apparent.

 _“It’s...”_ Donatello suddenly sat up straight, and spun his chair around to face you. His chocolate brown eyes searched yours in question. Before Donatello could get the chance to finish his thought, you dropped the blanket encircling your body to your feet. Your eyes never left his. Donatello’s jaw dropped, and his eyes widened in shock. _“I...”_ His lanky body went limp in his chair before he had a chance to continue his thought.

 _“Donnie?”_ You asked worriedly. _“Donnie!”_ You tried again, but there was no answer.

Did he just pass out? As you asked yourself that question, you could swear you saw his soul leave his body. Well shit.

**MICHELANGELO**

You had invited Michelangelo over for a pizza and a movie night. This was something that the two of you enjoyed doing together often so when you invited Mikey over that night, there were no questions asked. Usually the two of you would watch movies at the lair, but tonight you wanted to catch him alone. You froze at the all too familiar sound of your living room window being pushed open, and gently shut again.

 _“Hey, [Y/N]! I’m here. Where are you?”_ Mikey shouted from the living room.

 _“I’m in here,”_ you responded from your bedroom. _“Just getting comfy! I’ll be out in a minute. Pizza’s on the table. Help yourself!”_ SHIT! He’s already here?!

 _“Don’t mind if I do!”_ An all too eager turtle responded. You laughed to yourself. You couldn’t believe how nervous you suddenly began to feel. You paced around your room anxiously as you clutched the fluffy, white towel that engulfed your body. _“Am I really going to do this?”_ You asked yourself. You sucked in a deep breath and lightly patted your cheeks. Alright, let’s do this.

You silently slipped out of your room while clutching your towel to your chest and made your way to the living room. As you neared, you could clearly see the orange masked turtle propped up on the couch with a piece of cheesy pizza dangling from his freckled face. You could feel your cheeks beginning to heat up. You dropped you towel, and walked up behind the unsuspecting turtle.

 _“How’s the pizza?”_ You said suddenly. Mikey hummed out his response before looking to you. The turtle eyed you up and down before he dropped his jaw, his slice of pizza falling back onto his plate with a greasy plop. _“Yeah, I think the pizza was better last time too,”_ you said with a chuckle clearly enjoying his reaction. Michelangelo set his plate on the coffee table and cleared his throat.

_“The pizza’s OK, but I prefer dessert.”_

_“Oh?”_ you said raising a knowing brow. The freckled turtle nodded before grabbing you by the wrist and pulling you onto his lap.

_“Definitely.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a fic like this where I write the same scenario for all four turtles.  
> I thought this was an interesting concept, and wanted to give it a try.
> 
> What did you guys think?  
> Did you read them all, or did you pick your favorite turtles?
> 
> Let me know!!!
> 
> xoxo  
> SweeetDreamz


End file.
